Mobile devices generally operate in various power states or modes, depending on the functionality needed to perform active tasks. For example, the power state in which the mobile device operates at a given time may depend on whether the mobile device needs to send data. If the mobile device does not need to send data, the mobile device may operate in a low-power mode, in which the mobile device's radio transmitter is powered down. In the low-power mode, the mobile device may simply listen for communications from the network. The mobile device may switch to one or more higher power modes to enable sending communications. For example, in an intermediate-power mode, the mobile device may respond to administrative inquiries from the network, update the network about the status or location of the mobile device, or conduct like operations where utilization of minimal bandwidth is acceptable. The mobile device may switch to a full or “high” power mode when active sending and receiving is required, for example, when a user is making a phone call, sending a text message, downloading a webpage, etc., during which time the mobile device may access a maximum amount of bandwidth for communication over the network.
Mobile devices generally operate in the lowest power mode that allows for performance of active tasks, so as to maximize battery life while providing sufficient performance. To that end, mobile devices typically operate in low-power mode unless and until “awoken” to switch into one of the higher power modes. Due to hardware and/or driver design, after switching to a higher power mode to send a communication, many mobile devices remain in the higher power mode for a specified period of time (a “radio timeout”) after completing the transmission. Such a radio timeout may be provided for a variety of reasons, for example, to maintain an established communication channel between the mobile device and the network. However, maintaining the mobile device in the high or intermediate-power mode during the radio timeout may come at a cost of reduced battery life, and may, in some circumstances provide a relatively small benefit.
What is needed, then, are systems and methods that maximize the battery life of a mobile device, for example, by reducing the occurrence and/or duration of times during which the mobile device is in one of the higher power modes.